Dont Want a Prince, I Want You
by Whentheworldcomescrazingdown
Summary: The world worships they believe will change everything. Rose hates change but Scorpius just changes everything and she can't help but bow down to the Quiditch King.


Freefalling, letting go and just floating through the air, this was suicide but I needed to do this. And he just races through the clouds and has the audacity to grab my hand and pull me from my peaceful trace. I didn't need a knight. I needed an abortion but I could never live with that so I came up with the perfect solution, suicide. It dies, I die, and the father never knows. It was perfect, but so was his timing.

XOXO

Know you probably think I'm some depressed freak who got pregnant and wants to die. Well, I am, but that's not the point. The morning sickness was actually just a side affect from the massive hangover I had after my party last night. The same party where I asked Malfoy to take my virginity, I had been highly intoxicated. But now I can't help but feel a pang of something in my gut when Scorpius walks past. I don't love him. I don't even do love. But something is different with him, I can't help but feel like it might be worth it to just ditch this study session and run to the Quiditch field and ask him to marry me. That's just a feeling and please, I would never propose to him without a good amount of alchol in me. Speak of the devil here comes Dom, my favorite cousin and best friend.

"Hey bitch. I'm gonna light these up at the fields," She held up the box of Spirit cigarettes. "Wanna join me for some Fire Whiskey."

I closed the book and took a deep breath and dramatically exhaled. "I'm gonna jump Malfoy. I'll take the bottle!"

Dom flipped her long blonde Veela hair, damn her and her perfect hair. "I'll hold him down for you. Now let's go."

Walking to the fields I almost forgot to mention something to you. Scorpius Malfoy is actually my boyfriend. Didn't see that one coming did yah? Didn't think so!

XOXO

"Malfoy!" Albus Potter, our team captain called to me from above on his Firebolt. "You got a visitor!" He pointed below me to a bright red spot that I instantly recognized as Rose Weasley. God, Rose, where can I start with Rose? Her crazy blood red hair that blows in the wind and smells like a mixture of Fire Whiskey, Peppermint, and raspberry almond lotion that can only be Rose. She's a wild chick. Her first year she stole Hagrid's motorcycle and took it to a muggle mall and came back with three new piercings on her ear and a nose ring. Her second year I asked her out and she shoved me in a closet took off all my clothes and wore my boxers and undershirt all over campus for a week before I asked James, Albus's brother to steal it back. Then she stripped down to her underwear and danced to Lady Gaga on the Hogwarts express on the way to Christmas break. My pants were really tight when we arrived at the Burrow. Then her third year, Rose go this huge thong from a store for fat ladies, and put it on the headmasters chair at dinner on the first night back. By fourth year she had played every prank in the book on the majority of Hogwarts.

This, our fifth year, was our second year together. I knew everything about Rose to a point that made my pants get tight sometimes. She slept naked, had a tattoo of a Phoenix on her left shoulder blade, a belly button ring, tongue piercing she only put in on the weekends, a nose ring, slept naked, walked around with her Uncle Harry's map in her sexiest pair of underwear, smoked a couple times but hates it, drinks like I do, loves to take pictures of everything beautiful she sees, and what she doesn't tell anyone is that she loves to paint. She's got a room full of canvases and her dorm room has billions of sketches on her wall.

I didn't bother jumping off my broom stick. As soon as she saw me approaching the ground she grabbed my outstretched hand and jumped on the back.

"So babe?" She smelled so good today. The lotion had overpowered the whiskey and she was just pure sexiness.

"Where to Bug?" She rested her head in my neck and I could feel the hot tears soaking into my skin. "Rose?" No response. And then she wasn't holding me anymore. Oh shit!


End file.
